


(Steven Universe One Shot) Mirror

by leononyoutube (aceisme)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceisme/pseuds/leononyoutube
Summary: You know the story: Steven finds a mirror with something special about it, but what was the mirror thinking





	(Steven Universe One Shot) Mirror

Lapis POV  
"I see nothing" I've been saying for thousands of years now "I'm trapped". The area around me is shaking, what's happening?

I see light and I'm finally free from this freaks gem, I'm glad I was shielded from all those thoughts she had of that traitor. I drop into the hands of a human, an ally to this Pearl and no doubt she trained it to be just like her and the other Crystal Gems. "It will offer you anything you've ever wanted to know about your fellow Gems and our culture" the Pearl explains to the human, yeah like il show you anything, wait did she just say this human is a gem; how is that possible? "I must be incredibly important to Gem culture" the human says as it looks at its "haha" wait did I just laugh!

"Show is the galaxy warp" the Pearl demands with a smug smile, as if I'd ever think of that event ever again, the human looks with a look of wonder, this human wants to now about gem culture, it's strange and I don't know what to think; the pearl gets mad as I do nothing "show us the galaxy warp!" I won't do anything you tell me to. The pearl grabs me while the human stays holding the handle of my prison and it's laughing "it is in pretty rough shape, it must finally be broken" like she just realised the crack in my gem and releases me back into the full control of the human, or Gem whatever. "It doesn't seem broken to me" it says as it starts posing "haha" I like this human how is it a Crystal Gem. "You could say schools out for summer" the human says with glee on its face, I suppose that's a good thing for humans "yes Steven, there are many ways to say the same thing" I guess this human is a Steven.

Steven runs around with me still in his hand, at least I'm not in that Pearls head again I'm free, well more than I was. Steven starts running and starts running backwards into more humans, I suppose the plans didn't work "watch were your going you little sss" the first human looks at the other human "Steven" "sorry I'm just so excited for summer, are you excited for summer, I'm so excited for summer" the human he pointed to laughs "that's a great idea, a special new friend to have fun on the beach with in the summer, maybe if I keep using the mirror to guide me l walk backwards into my new beach summer fun buddy" Steven is quite optimistic, he keeps walking backwards having a fun time and strangely I'm having fun too.

Steven doesn't see a vehicle coming towards him so I try and warn him with the earlier humans words "watch where your going" and Steven takes notice and does nothing but the vehicles driver stops, I guess this human is like a diamond and above everyone "what just happened?" I show Steven laughing to show that I'm laughing with him, Steven starts ain't questions "what's it like being a mirror" I repeat Steven saying you work "so you can repeat stuff" "yyeeaahh".

The human that nearing an Steven down is giving a speech and Steven tries to embarrass them by making a funny noise and some humans start laughing, as the human continues I join in repeating Stevens funny noise and we continue as do the humans laughing, eventually the human takes notice. We continue our fun late into an earth day and I keep repeating Stevens funny noise "your pretty funny for a mirror" I repeat that back to Steven "I'm not a mirror" I try something "your pretty funny for a Steven" "you made something new, say some thing else" "Steven is a new friend" "really" "yyeeaahh" "your my friend too" I repeat him laughing and multiply it "I gotta go tell the Gems" what no, I repeat him screaming no " don't be shy they'll love you" I say no multiple times, I can't go back to my prison, but he still trained me to them.

Steven goes back to his base and the Crystal Gems are lying around except the Pearl who's organising, the defective Amethyst messes with her which I find funny. "I fixed the mirror" the Gems looks at him with pride "you didn't tell me it's like a person" the Pearl looks on in shock but the other two seem as if they knew about this "say hey" Steven asks, I pretend not to work, Steven tries to get me to show them "are we not beach summer fun buddies?" I play the funny noise again to show him we are, Steven starts laughing but the gems look at us in confusion, "just couldn't help yourself could ya" "just for you Steven haha haha".

"It's talking to him, it shouldn't be able to do that, it should only be following orders" the Pearl says and the amethyst whispers something to the fusion, the fusion runs over to us while I'm laughing and I switch to screaming no "you should just give us back the mirror, It'll be safer where we can watch it" the fusion says "yeah let's bubble it" the amethyst says in s harsh way, I keep screaming no as Steven looks confused "it doesn't want to go with you don't you hear it screaming" "Steven it's just a mirror, a tool it can't want anything" if I could try and kill you I would, the fusion goes to reach for me "it wants to be with me" as Steven slaps the fusion knocking its glasses off, Steven and the other Gems realise what happened and the fusion looks mad at Steven, Steven starts running away, disobeying orders for me.

Steven keeps running until he can't no more "what am I gonna do m, what's the problem with you?" I start trying to show him "are you trying to say something?" "Away from home let me out" "I don't understand" the Crystal Gems start getting closer "I wanna help you, what can I do?" I show him ow to release me by taking my gem off the back, he struggles at first, I move the water to him, he separates me from the mirror, the mirror cracks and I start glowing, I move to the centre of the water area I made around Steven and regenerate my physical form as I crumble to the ground, Steven looks shocked and runs over to look at me I turn around to him, he sees himself in my eyes "thank you".


End file.
